1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a process for making amines by reacting alcohols, aldehydes or ketones with ammonia, primary, or secondary amines in the presence of a catalyst comprising copper and rhenium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of catalytic materials for the production of amines from alcohols have been disclosed in the prior art. British patent specification No. 436,414 discloses a large number of catalysts, typically hydrogenation catalysts, useful in producing amines from alcohols. U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,311, issued Apr. 7, 1964, reacts alcohols with ammonia in the presence of a catalyst comprising nickel, copper and an oxide of chromium, titanium, thorium, zinc or manganese. U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,933, issued July 21, 1970, discloses a number of metals that when used in combination with a pyroacid or polyacid is useful from the conversion of alcohols to amines. U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,417, issued May 14, 1968, U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,283, issued Feb. 8, 1966, Japanese patent 48-85511 issued Nov. 13, 1973 and Japanese Patent No. 49-81306 issued Aug. 6, 1974 are references related to the subject matter of the present invention.
None of the prior art disclosures indicate that the specific combination of copper and rhenium of this invention produce a synergistic effect of enhanced selectivity or catalyst stability.